


Black Tie

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [11]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: Formalwear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griff helps Pete tie his tie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 15 of LJ's Smallfandomfest

“I can’t believe I’m really wearing this,” Pete complained, not for the first time that night, as he tried to tie his dark bow tie, once more ending up with a messy knot around his neck.

Pete let out a sign, trying to untie it, again, as he turned toward John to try and get out of everything again only his words died in his throat when he saw John.

From his glossy Oxfords, up his midnight blue slacks to his matching vest over his crisp white shirt that looked even more starched then Pete’s own. But where Pete felt tight and uncomfortable in his, he hadn’t even been able to keep his vest buttoned it all felt so restricting, John looked at ease and calm. Natural. “god,” Pete uttered, unable to take his eyes away as they finished their trip up his lover form, his perfectly tied tie, his brown hair, tamed and looking so soft Pete wanted to each out and feel it but he couldn’t move. John’s smile had left him breathless and frozen.

“Be glad it’s not white tie. That was a fun night,” Griff said smiling still as he reached over and pulled the tie apart before trying to smooth it down before throwing it over Pete’s head. 

“White tie?” Pete asked, his voice barely coming out, his gaze finally shifting off John’s smile to his eyes.

“It was an extreme experience, and it was also a very special night that isn’t likely to repeat so relax, Pete…probably,” Griff answered giving Pete a smirk before shifting his focus to the tie, elaborating as he did so, “The governor had a state dinner when my father was named to the federal bench. Getting on the Supreme Court is the only way he’s getting another.” He finished, stepping back to eye the tie, and the rest of his boyfriend. 

Griff smiles as it looked at his lover. His mother had ordered the perfect size suit. It’s jet black wool fitting the other man like a glove, “you look…you look good,” Griff said, buttoning up Pete’s vest before turning Pete toward the mirror and slipping his arms around him, “really good.”

Pete didn’t answer. He took in the view before him as he looked into the full length mirror. Taking his time as his vision drifted between himself and John. “You enjoy this don’t you?” he asked at last.

“What? Getting ready for a party I didn’t have to spend the last month planning? Hell yes. It's a party Pete. I mean I know it’s not a house party and I can’t get that drunk but a party is a party,” Griff answered laughing a bit at the question as he planned a kiss on Pete’s cheek then heading toward the dresser, retrieving a pair of gold cufflinks.

“No, not the party, this,” Pete asked again, gesturing toward his outfit and then to John’s. “You’re enjoy this. You like doing this, don’t you?”

“You mean getting dressed up?” Griff confirmed, taking one of Pete’s arm while his lover nodded.

Griff was quite for a few moments as he worked the cufflinks into Pete’s cuff and switching to the other arm before he answered. “I’ve done it since I was a kid…It’s always been kind of cool. It means it’s a special night,” he answered slowly, finishing up the other cuff.

“We are so different John,” Pete said, checking out the cufflinks on his wrist while watching John slip a silver pair onto his own cuffs, without looking.

“I love that we’re not the same,” Griff stated firmly, wrapping a hand around Pete’s neck, pulling him into a long kiss, “I love you,” he declared just as firmly once it did end.

Pete smiled back, a bit breathless as he pulled John back in for another kiss. “I love you too. And damn you look good in this get up,” He added pulling back just enough to see more of John.

“My view isn’t bad either. I know it’s not what you normally wear but that just makes it hotter but I wouldn’t mine-no, Griff, not now,” Griff muttered to himself, pulling his smile tight and stepping back, “if we don’t go right now we will be late…,” he explained, picking up their jackets, handing the darker one to Pete.

“John, what are you talking about,” Pete asked unsure as he took the black jacket.

“Really, Pete? Lets just say I really like a man in a suit, I really like you, and I don’t think I’m the only one,” Griff said in response glancing down at Pete’s pants. 

“What do you-oh,” Pete said, blushing a bit, switching where he was holding his jacket, “yes that. No I don’t think your mother would approve of us being late, not after all the trouble she went to. But yeah we should walk slow,” he finished, fighting off the red of his cheeks with a grin, backing towards the door.

“Yes right. Plenty of time for that tonight after the party. I mean it’s a thirtieth Anniversary, how late can it go,” Griff said with a grin, following Pete out the door. “And we can always step out for a few minutes if it does run to long,” he added with a wink.

“What, during? And then coming back?” Pete asked in surprise, “We aren’t wearing whatever. You might have an extra suit laying around but I don’t have one if it get….dirty.”

“It wouldn’t get dirty,” Griff said confidently, still grinning.

“How can you be so sure, I mean…black wool doesn’t hide anything,” Pete pointed out. “And someone would notice if we both just vanish, wouldn’t they?” he asked.

“They never did before,” Griff answered just as they reached the main hall, taking the stairs down to the first floor.

“Before? You mean-and no one ever cough you?” Pete asked giving John a shocked look.

“Nope…it was close a couple of times but there is this spot in the garden right by the terrace I have to show you,” Griff told his lover with a grin, pulling him into the kiss just as the grand double doors of the ballroom opened.

“Darling there you are. I was just about to send someone to fetch both you two and your brother,” Helen Griffith said moments later, circling the two men, “and you look perfect…well almost perfect. Jonathon.” She added, turning her gaze to her soon.

“Mother?” Griff said all too innocently, smiling wide.

“You know very well what,” was all Helen said in response as she reached for and adjusted first Pete’s tie, and then Griff’s. Centering them.

“I thought they were fine,” Griff side, defending himself and his boyfriend.

“I’m sure you did dear,” Helen answered back, stepping back to inspect her work. “Now would you go see what’s taking your brother so long, I want to introduce Pete here to a few family friends that have arrived early.” She ordered her son, taking Pete by the arm, leading him into ballroom.

Griff let out a sigh while Pete gave his love a smile, as he vanished into the ballroom.

The End.


End file.
